Daenerys
by IntricateDarkness
Summary: A short alternative to Daenerys' story. Feedback welcome!


Rhaego was asleep curled up against Drogon, his huge wings protecting the infant whilst he dreamt. The soft footsteps of Daenerys merely caused him to stir in his sleep. She watched his soft, tan chest rise and fall, breathing in time with Drogon. She couldn't believe her little babe had almost seen his first name day! Time had passed too quickly for her liking. She enjoyed the way he had clung to her side in utter desperation to be the centre of attention. He was a fast learner and an inseparable from the dragons. Yet he was always independent, just like his father.

_One day, he will rule the seven kingdoms and men shall fear him, just as they did Rhaegar. _

"Khaleesi," A gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ser Jorah wishes to have a word." It was Doreah, the Lysene girl her brother had bought for her. She was a pretty girl, a few years older than Dany. Her beautiful complexion seemed troubled and a twinge of fear glistened in her doe brown eyes.

"Send him in." She replied. "But quietly, I do not want Rhaego disturbed." Doreah nodded and walked back out of the tent. Ser Jorah soon entered. He was clad in his armour and his hands were soaked in a deep crimson.

"Khaleesi," he bowed his head.

"What is it?" She felt the alarm rise in her voice. She was aware that few of Khal Ogo's Khalasar were still lurking around their campsite, but where, she did not know. She had sent out a fleet of her unsullied to search the lands but they found nothing. She hoped it did not have anything to do with those savages.

"Aggo is dead." Ser Jorah's voice was thick with grief. Aggo was her bloodrider, sworn to protect her and dedicate his life to her completely. It was against the Dothraki ways for a Khaleesi to have a bloodrider, but Khal Drogo insisted they obey her orders.

"What? How could this have happened? What happened?" She said viciously. She hadn't realised her she was shouting until Rhaego awoke bawling. His silver hair tumbled over his almond shaped eyes which welled with tears. Drogon also arose, screeching and wrapping Rhaego close in his scarlet wings. Daenerys rushed over to the other side of the tent where they lay in an attempt to comfort them.

"There has been uproar in your Khalasar, my Queen. The people, they do not wish to be ruled by a woman as the Khal has gone away hunting. They say he has abandoned the Khalasar and you are no longer worthy of them. A rebellion had been planned and they were to leave with the remaining horses and people, but Grey Worm had stopped them before they could reach any further than the northernmost part of the campsite." He bowed his head in shame.

"Are you hurt? Is anyone else hurt?" Her mind was a hurricane of questions whirling out of control. How could this have happened? Khal Drogo had only been gone a few days hunting – granted it was longer than he should have been gone. He would never abandon his people, his wife, his _son_, he couldn't.

"No, Khaleesi, just a few small wounds. Two of the unsullied have fallen and none who rebelled live."

She turned to look at her child, who had fallen back into a slumber, his hand cradling the dragon's tail. She knew she had nothing to fear concerning her own life, and had no need to be, with Ser Jorah, her bloodriders, the unsullied and her dragons to protect her. Yet she still feared. She feared for the life of Rhaego, the Prince, her entire universe.

_He may be fierce_, she thought, _but he is still only a baby and cannot fend for himself. Imagine if they had reached the tent…_

The tent flap whipped open suddenly and Dany's heartbeat quickened. She relaxed when she saw Haggo and Cohollo walk in, with the Khal following.

"Shekh ma shieraki anni!" She breathed and ran towards her husband.

"Jalan atthirari anni." He murmured into her hair. He lifted her up in a strong embrace and kissed her. When she pulled away he noticed the fear in her eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry," he started in Dothraki. "Everything has been taken care of. Nobody will dare harm you or my son. He is the Stallion who will mount the world." He walked over to where his son lay and smiled. As if he were aware of being watched Rhaego lifted his eyes hazily and bared his four white teeth.

"Leave, all of you." She commanded. The tent was soon empty but for her family. She looked at her husband holding their son. Khal Drogo was a dangerous man, never defeated in battle and seemingly incapable of being compassionate. But when he was with her, or with Rhaego, she saw a side of him that nobody else knew. He was her sun and her stars and she realised that Viserys marrying her to him was the best thing she's ever had out of life.

Dany walked over to where they were standing and held them close. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the only thing she wanted to complete her life: the iron throne.


End file.
